The Song of Destiny
by the original esca chick
Summary: COMPLETED&REPOSTEDThis is a folken fic based on the movie so it contains spoilers. Also if you don't like Allen, you'll like, no LOVE, this fic! Allen's a bit of the bad guy :O
1. Chapter 1:The Talent Show

The Song of Destiny

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Escaflowne, although I wish I did. I do own however all the character's that I made up. This fan fic is based on the movie. All the character's are the same except Folken, he looks how he does in the TV version.

  
  


Chapter 1:The Talent Show

  
  


"Hey Mikaru!" I turned around to see my best friend Minako standing behind me.

"Oh, hi Minako, you startled me" I told her smiling softly.

"So, are you gonna try out for the talent show again?"She questioned. I had thought about not trying out this year because I've been in the talent show every year and it was getting really boring but everyone always expected me to try out. So I told my friend I would once again try out for the talent show.

"This is great! I'm gonna tell everyone!" She shouted in excitement. 

"Okay but- not the whole school please!" I yelled to her as she dashed down the narrow hallway 

"Great! Now in about ten minutes the whole school will know"I sighed. About ten minutes later I was swamped by the entire school's population all asking me the same question "Mikaru what are you gonna be doing for the talent show this year?"

"I'm uh . . . " I couldn't answer with everyone shouting and talking. I could hardly hear myself think. I was starting to feel cluster phobic. It's not easy being the most popular senior student in the school. "That's it!" I yelled and everyone slowly grew silent. Then in a soft voice I said "for the talent show I'm going to sing" before could say anything I continued "I'm going to sing this song that has been in my family for years. The song I'm going to sing is called Sora"

  
  


For the next week all I did was practice and I really needed to too. This song wasn't in any language that I've ever seen and a lot and I mean a lot of the words weren't pronounced the way they looked.

On Sunday night I was practising nonstop because Monday at lunch was my audition. For once, I was actually nervous, which is kinda weird because I never get nervous. Perhaps it was because I was auditioning with a song that I wasn't use to singing. While I was practising, the phone ran. I picked it up to find it was my friend Minako. She's sweet and kind but she can be annoying!

"So wuzz up?" Minako asked me in her cheerful voice.

"Oh nothing much" I replied.

"So what'cha doing?" she asked.

"I'm just practising for the talent show" Trying to not sound exhausted.

"Ohhhh . . . So, what'cha gonna wear?" She asked again. If she asks any more questions, I think I'll hang up.

"Well you don't wear your costume to the audition, so I'm just gonna wear my uniform like everyone else."

"Oh okay, well I should let you go and practice" she said still sounding as cheerful as ever.

"Okay, bye"

"Oh and good luck!"She finally hung up and I had to finish practising.

  
  


The next morning I was so nervous but no one could tell, which I guess is a good thing. All morning I couldn't stop thinking about the audition. Lunch came around and it was my turn. As I walked down the long hallway my fingers and my teeth trembled. Was I afraid? Or was I just really nervous? I felt so confused with my feelings. I could feel my heart pound louder and louder as I got closer to the drama room. When I got there, I was hesitant on opening the door. I didn't want to audition but I wanted to. I wanted to feel the warmth of the spot light on me and I wanted to hear the audience cheer and applaud me. I finally got the courage to open the door. I slowly walked into the room. "Next!" the old drama teacher yelled. I then walked to the front of the room wondering if I was actually going to make it this year. The old drama teacher looked up from his book and looked right at me.

"Oh Mikaru, I see you're auditioning again this year!" he shouted with joy. I just stood there and smiled softly. "So what will you be doing this year?" he questioned me. For some odd reason, I felt embarrassed to say it but I had to tell him if I wanted to audition. "So what will it be Miss Motsuno?" He asked me sternly.

"Oh ya, I'm going to be singing a song that has been in my family for years, and it's called Sora."I giggled. The drama teacher sat up in his chair just anginous to hear me sing. "All right, you may begin when you're ready." When I'm ready? When I'm ready? I repeated to myself. But I'm not ready! I just want to run out of this room. It almost seemed like someone was trying to tell me not to audition. I finally got up the courage and I began to sing . . . 

Win dain a lotica  
En vai tu ri  
Si lo ta  
Fin dein a loluca  
En dragu a sei lain  
Vi fa-ru les shutai am  
En riga-lint

Win chent a lotica  
En vai tu ri  
Si lo ta  
Fin dein a loluca  
Si katigura neuver  
Floreria for chesti  
Si entina

La la la la la la la la la...  
Fontina blu cent  
De cravi esca letisimo  
La la la la la la la la la...  
De quantian  
La finde reve

Win dain a lotica  
En vai tu ri  
Si lo ta  
Fin dein a loluca  
En dragu a sei lain  
Vi fa-ru les shutai am  
En riga-lint

The drama teacher had a large smile across his face. I knew I had made the talent show! "Very well done Mikaru! You are guaranteed a spot in the talent show!"he shouted in excitement. I made it, I made it! I finally made it! Well, with something that was actually a challenge to perform. I felt so proud of myself. "Well thank you Mr. Biglesworth! Thank you!" I left the room light and care free. I was so happy that I felt like I was on top of the world! My friend Minako ran up to and asked "so, how did it go?"I looked at her with a large grin across my face. "Oh my gosh! You made it!" she yelled. Then the next thing I knew it, I was once again surrounded by the entire school complementing me on my success. How in the world in everyone in this school get here so fast I thought. With friends like Minako you can never get any privacy except when you're asleep, but that only lasts about eight hours.

  
  


For weeks all I did was rehearsed my song. But I still had the feeling that someone or something was telling me not to perform. When I told Minako, she just laughed and said it's just probably my mind playing tricks on me. It kind of made sense until I called Naoko. She said that sometimes spirits or ghosts try to warn people from doing something that could hurt someone or some people. I was starting to get freaked out by what she had said. It gave me the chills. But to stop myself from going crazy, I just listened to what Minako had said. It made more sense. That was a scary thought, something that Minako had said actually made sense.

  
  


Soon dress rehearsals came around. The first dress rehearsal, I barely made it on time because my dress was at the dry cleaners. I felt so elegant in my traditional multi-coloured Japanese kimono. "Wow! That kimono soooo cool!" Minako exclaimed.

"You think so?" I asked

"Oh ya, the blue really brings out the blue in your eyes and it also makes your blonde hair shimmer with silver" Naoko complemented me as she entered the gymnasium. Just as I was about to speak, Miss Neotaka, the meanest teacher you'll ever meet, shouted "All RIGHT!! Let's get STARTED!!" 

"I have to go, so I'll see you guys later k?" I sighed. My performance was the last act. When it was my turn, I just stood on the stage unaware that it was my turn until the music started playing. Once again I got that strange feeling. From then on, every time I sang that song I got that strange feeling. It almost made want to drop out of the talent show but then my reputation would be put into question.

  
  


Finally the big night came. I was so nervous I was shaking. Everyone even Mis Neotaka told me I shouldn't perform and I should go home. I kept on telling them I was fine, or was I? Well I hoped I was because I didn't want to be crazy or something.

  
  


Finally it was my turn to perform. I was even most nervous than before. I walked up to the microphone and waited for the music to start. And yes, once again I got that strange feeling but this time it was worse. Also this time when I was singing, I could almost hear another voice almost like mine singing with me. The voice I heard was very soft and gentile. But I guess I was the only one who could hear because the entire audience didn't act in any unusual way. After my performance the audience stood up and applauded me and it felt like such a relief. I'll never have to sing that song again!


	2. Chapter 2:The Meeting

Chapter 2: The meeting

  
  


When I was on my way out of the school I was surrounded by students, parents and teachers complementing me on such a wonderful job I did. Once I was able to escape the crowd of people, I went and sat on the bleachers by the soccer field. I just sat there and looking at the ground and said to myself "Why, why must I continue to live like this? I just want to be treated like anyone else!" I then began to cry, "I hate being thought of as perfect!" I yelled into the empty field. I'm not why couldn't any one see that? I just wish that there was a place where I wouldn't have to acted perfect and be thought of as cute, pretty and wonderful. I wanted so badly to go somewhere where people will like me for who I am! I just sat there staring at the ground wondering if such a place could exist.

  
  


"I can take you to such a place Mikaru Motsuno." Came a deep voice from the centre of the soccer field. My head shot up to see who was speaking to me. It was a tall man wearing a heavy black cloak with a hood, I hardly see his face.

"Who are you? And how do you know me?" I demanded from this mysterious man as I stood up.

"My name is Folken Stratagos."He answered me in a stern voice.

"Folken, sounds like a bird." I said quietly to myself.

"I can take you away from this horrible world and take you to your own paradise." He said more softly this time.

"My own paradise?" I mumbled to myself. "Hey, how would you know what my paradise is?" I asked him a little confused.

"I know all and see all" he answered. I just smiled and asked 

"If you know all and see all, then tell me what my paradise would be?" I could hear him chuckle

"Your paradise is a place where you could be a normal teenager. You want to be treated like everyone else. You don't want to be the centre of attention." My mouth dropped, how could he know all of this? Wait...could he read my mind? Right when I was about to say something he continued "but most of all, in your paradise, you want to be loved." I was speechless. "So then, will you come with me to this paradise?" he asked me holding his hand out toward me. "Well, it would be nice to get away from this place . . . " I thought aloud. Something about this guy was making me feel calm. "So I take it that you want to go" he said still holding his hand out at me. "Well ya--" he stopped me in mid sentence and told me all I had to do was touch his hand, so I walked toward him and did so. He suddenly disappeared. He vanished into thin air. But where did he go? I wondered. Maybe this is all just a dream. Suddenly the ground began to shake. I was beginning to get scared. Then a wall of water formed around the soccer field and began to collapse inward. In fear, I covered my head and waited for the water to hit me. To my surprise, only a few inches of water covered the field. "Huh? I was expecting a little more than a few inches but at least now I won't drown." I laughed, but I think I spoke too soon because I could see the Earth move up into the sky, then the water began to rise. First at slow but then it rose faster and faster. Soon the water turned into an ocean. My kimono was weighing me down and I could barely keep my head above the water but the weight was unbearable. I soon gave up, then everything went dark.

  
  


A/N: Yes I know this chapter is short but it's more of a filler chapter if you get my drift.


	3. Chapter 3:The World Called Gaea

  
  


Chapter 3: The World Called Gaea

  
  


I opened my eyes slowly and sat up on the soft forest floor. Huh? What am I doing in a forest? I thought. My clothes and body were completely soaked. "Are you all right?" a soft masculine voice came from behind me. I turned around to see a tall, blond and obviously strong handsome man. "Uh, yea " I said as I tried to stand up but my legs were still weak from before. "Here, let me help you up" he offered as he held out his hand and lifted me up. 

"Uh, thank you" I said smiling softly. He looked at me up and down. "How did you get wet young lady?" he asked me with his gentile voice. Young Lady? Did he just call me a lady? No one ever calls me a lady except for my grandparents. "Oh, I, uh, don't really know exactly. One minute I was on our school soccer field, then I saw the earth in the sky, then I was in an ocean of water." He looked at me as if silently saying not again. "Hmm, well come with me to my fortress and I'll get you some dry clothes." He offered still speaking with such elegance.

"Fortress?" I asked very confused. "Why are we going to a fortress?" he looked at me even more confused than before. 

"Because that is where the rest of my knights are"

"Knights? Where the hell am I?!?" I demanded.

"You are in Austeria" he answered smiling

"What? Where is that? I've never heard of Austeria before"

"Austeria is on Gaea"

"Gaea?" I said, now even more confused. I looked up at the sky and saw the earth and the moon. "What the hell is the earth doing up in the sky?!" I shouted. He looked at me in an unusual way. "That is the Mystic Moon." He stated.

"Oh my god . . . " I could believe what had happened, I was on another planet.

"Hey you!" came a young mans voice from the bushes "move away from the girl" it continued.

"What do you want with her Dilandau?" the handsome man that found me asked. 

"It's not what I want with her Allen Schazar, it's what Stratagos wants with her" Dilandau answered the man he called Allen.

"If you want her, you'll have to go through me" he said so bravely.

"All right, have your way Allen Schazar" Dilandau said in disgust as he left us. Allen looked at me and said "I'm sorry you had to--" his eyes shut and he fell to the ground. 

"Lord Dilandau, we got him!" a young boy shouted from behind a tree. Then the boy Allen called Dilandau approached me sitting on tp of a black horse. He looked at me and yelled "You girl, get on!"

"Excuse me, why should I go with you?" I snarled. He smiled and said "Well, if you want to get yourself killed, then by all means, stay. But if you don't want to die, then I suggest that you come with me." I really had no choice. I didn't know who I could trust. So I went with the sliver haired boy, Dilandau.

  
  


We soon arrived at a large black fortress. While we were getting off the horses, Dilandau told one of the boys that was with him, to take me to my room. The room was very large and elegant. I sat down on the large comfy bed and layed back. How will I ever get back home or may be this is just a dream I wondered. A knock sounded from the door, and a girl about my age with long chestnut brown hair tied back entered the room carrying some clothes. "Here are your clothes mi-lady" she said with her soft voice. I sat up. "Oh, thank you" I said as she handed them to me. Once she left I shut the door and changed out of my wet kimono and into a long, silky sky blue and gold dress. I felt like a princess in it. The hour had grown late and I soon fell asleep.

"Stratagos, what is it that you want with girl?" Dilandau asked Folken sitting at one end of the table drinking some wine. "What importance does she have to us conquering Gaea?" he demanded. 

"Dilandau, have you never heard the tale of the Chanturse Legend?" Folken asked. He noticed Dilandau's confused expression"You obviously haven't. Well according to a legend that I was once told, a woman from the Mystic Moon would appear on Gaea and sing a song that will bring complete darkness or total peace to the land"

"So, you believe that, that girl, is the one."

"I don't believe, I know she is Dilandau" Folken stated.

"She reminds me a lot of Lady Sora" Said the handmaiden in the room. Folken smiled "that she does."

  
  


The warmth of the sunlight beaming through the window woke me up. "Ah, I had such an unusual dream last night." I stretched out my arms and opened my eyes. To my surprise it wasn't a dream, I was still wearing that dress, and I was still in that elegant bedroom. "There is no way that this can be real! Just no way!" I said to myself "just no way."

Folken stood at Mikaru's door and was admiring her beauty. She looks just like my dead love, Sora. He thought to himself. Folken found himself seeing Sora in her and he started to feel attracted toward Mikaru.

"I see your awake" came Folken's voice from the doorway. I sat up and looked at him "Oh, it's you. I want to go back." I told him. He removed his hood to reveal his face. His hair was long and silver, his face was pale, his eyes were a reddish brown colour and he had a purple tear drop under his right eye. "You can't leave yet"he walked towards me.

"Yet? Why not? My parents have probably sent out a search and rescue crew all ready." I asked him in anger.

"You are needed here now"He walked towards Mikaru. Perhaps if I can make her believe I care about her, she'll fall for our plan to cover Gaea in darkness, Folken thought. "Then when you are not needed, I promise, I'll take you back to your home." His voice had become seductive, sending chills down my spin, my breath became laboured my body tingled with longing for him to hold. He then wrapped his arms around me and held me close. How did he know? I wondered. He lowered his head and kissed me. Wow my body trembled I could feel his strong hands holding me close against my back. He pulled away slowly leaving me standing dazzed and confused


	4. Chapter 4:The Kiddnapping

  
  


Chapter 4: The Kidnapping

  
  


Suddenly the door swung open and one of Dilandau's soldiers was standing there. "Uh, Lord Folken please forgive me for interrupting but the White Dragon Clan are preparing to attack our fortress." Folken let go of me and turned to the soldier and smiled "So, they're going to attack, hmm, they must know that the girl is here and are planning on taking her. Well, Gatti, I want you to tell the others to prepare for battle"

"Yes Sir!" with that said he hurried down the hall.

"Um, Folken, uh, who is this girl? And what's so important about her?" I asked nervously, I was afraid he was going to say it was me. "The girl they're after is you, and they want to use you to bring total darkness to all of Gaea. But don't worry, I wont let them do that." He held me one more time and kissed me good bye. Ha, she is so gullible, Folken thought as he left the room. 

I'll never forget that kiss, it was the only kiss that ever left me wanting more of that person. There was something magical about that kiss. Before left he told me to stay in the room and not to let anyone but one of his soldiers or himself into the room. "Ohhh, I think I'm in love!" I exclaimed as I layed back on to the bed. There was something irresistible about Folken. Not only was I attracted to him physically, but also emotionally. I soon began to daydream about being with Folken, everything about him turned me on.

  
  


My daydreaming was interrupted by a loud slam that came from the door. I sat up as the door flung open. There was a man standing there that didn't look like any of Folken's soldiers. "Who are you and what are you doing in my room!?!" I yelled at the man.

"I'm Gaddes, and I'm here to rescue you from the Black Dragon Clan" he said in exhaustion. I looked at him in a weird way, I didn't need any rescuing, I thought. "Rescue me? Um I don't need any rescuing so you might as well leave." I said trying not to sound angry.

"Sure you do, the Black Dragon Clan is going to use you than kill you!"I could tell he was trying to convince me to go with him, but it wasn't working. He looked at me with frustration after I refused to go with him. "All right that's it! You're coming with me whether you like it or not!" He shouted as he walked toward me and grabbed me by the wrist. He pulled me down a long hallway. "Let me go you ass hole!" yelled at him. I also hit him hoping it would make him let go. I struggled to get free from his strong grip.

  
  


We soon reached the outside of the fortress. "Hey boss! I got the girl!" he yelled to a tall man with long blond hair and was wearing black leather who sat on top of a white horse. When he turned to face me, to my surprise it was that hot guy that I meet the pervious night. I couldn't believe that he was kidnapping me let alone that I was told he was the enemy. He seemed so nice before. Gaddes lifter me up on to the front of Allen's horse. "You're safe now young lady." he said as he got a good grip on me.

"Safe? You got to be kidding! I was better off before you showed up! I was just fine!" I yelled at him as his horsed galloped away from Folken's fortress.

  
  


We travelled all day through the forest. I fell asleep on the way and when I awoke I was in a smaller room. I felt dazed and confused. Where am I? I thought. May be I was back at Folken's fortress, I hoped. "Well, you've finally woken up" came a sweet voice. I sat up to see who it was. It was a tall woman with long brunette hair tied up with a pink ribbon. "Huh? Who are you and where am I?" I said with a yawn.

"You're in the White Dragon Fortress." She said with a smile "and I am Millerna Sarah Aston, heiress to the Austerian thrown." She's a princess? Impossible, she looks more like a soldier. This place just gets weirder and weirder. Millerna noticed Mikaru's discomfort and thought it would be best to leave the girl alone. "Here's some food and water if you get hungry" she place a tray of food on a small table in the centre of the room and left. Once she was gone, I went to open the door but it was locked. "How am I going to get out of here?" I asked myself "Ah! The window! I'll just climb out the window! Why didn't I think of this before!" I ran to the window with high hopes that soon disappeared. The room was too high to climb out of. I walked over to the bed and layed down. "All I want is to go home" I said as I buried my head into the pillows. I turned on to my side and began to sing the song Sora to myself quietly. The words just felt so comforting at the time.

At that same time Folken was sitting in his study thinking of how he was going to get back Mikaru. He could of sworn he could hear Mikaru singing that song. 

After singing to myself, I got up and walked to the window and wondered how I was going to get back home. I wonder what my family is doing right now . . .

  
  


Meanwhile on the earth . . .

"Minako and Naoko, did she say anything or talk about running a way?" Mrs. Motsuno asked Mikaru's friend very worried and concerned.

"No . . . she never talked about it . . ." Naoko replied holding back her tears.

"May be she was kidnapped" Minako suggested. Mikaru's mother burst into tears. Naoko went over to Mrs. Motsuno to comfort her. "I'm sure she's okay," Naoko told the sobbing mother. "Mikaru, where ever you are, please, come back" Minako said to herself.

  
  


Back on Gaea in the White Dragon Fortress, Allen was discussing how they should prevent the Black Dragon Clan from attacking. "So why do they, and we, want this girl so badly?" Millerna asked sitting back in her chair.

"Well, according to a legend that my parents told me when I was younger, like the Tsubasa no Kami Legend, a woman from the mystic moon would appear on Gaea and sing a song that will either bring total peace or total disaster to all of Gaea." A young man with wild black hair said as he approached the table that Millerna, Allen and some of his knights sat at.

"Are you sure about that Lord Van?" came a young voice from the other side of the room.

"Yes Merle . . ."He replied to the cat like girl. The discussion went on for hours.

  
  


Back at the Black Dragon Fortress, Folken still sat in his study wondering how he would get her back. I have to get her back before they find out about her power, he thought to himself as he sipped his wine. "Lord Folken," came Dilandau's voice from the door. "So how do you plan on getting the girl back? My Dragon Slayers are ready to attack their Fortress-"

"That wont be necessary Dilandau" Folken began "I'll go and get her myself." He walked out on to the balcony, removed his top, then two large black feathered wings burst out of his back. He then flew off in the direction of the White Dragon Fortress.

  
  


"Oh Folken, why is it that you're the only thing that I can think about?" I said as she layed on the bed. wondering will I ever see him again? Will I ever go back home? My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming from the window. I sat up to see who it was. When I turned to look at who it was, I saw Folken standing by the window. "Folken!" I shouted in excitement as I ran into his bare arms. A warm feeling over came me so I held him tighter. "I missed you Folken . . ."I whispered to him. Why did I just say that? Oh my god, I can't believe I just said that! "I missed you too Mikaru" He whispered back. He missed me? I can't believe it, does he have feelings for me?

Why did I say that? Her face reminds me so much of Sora. I must stop leading her on like this, but I feel an attraction towards her. Folken thought to himself.

  
  


"Someone should go and check on the girl" Millerna suggested. Van stood up and volunteered to do so.

  
  


Once again Folken's lips met Mikaru's, then Van opened the door and to his horror, his brother was standing there kissing the girl. Folken noticed his brother standing in the doorway. "Van, what a pleasant surprise" Van's eyes widened. "B-brother . . ."

"What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost"

"But, you're supposed to be dead!" Van stuttered. What? Folken's supposed to be dead?! I thought to myself. 

"That's what you thought. If you had of stayed around, you would of seen that Sora used the last of her power to save me" Folken said with a smirk. Sora, that's the name of the song that I sung for the talent show. I wonder if they have any connection with each other?

"Well this time, I'll make sure that you that you wont come back!" Van yelled as he drew his sword and prepared to attack. I stood in front of Folken "No, I wont let you kill him!" I yelled. Both men looked confused. "What are you doing!? All he's going to do is use you than kill you!" He yelled back at me. I stood there looking at him with anger in my eyes "Why should I believe you?" I asked him. For a moment he looked speechless. "Because he's my brother and I know him better than you! And he killed our parents and destroyed our homeland!" he barked. That could be true I thought. "You're obviously lying! Why would he destroy his own homeland!" I yelled back at Van. Folken was getting tired of Mikaru's and Van's arguing. "Well, it was nice to see you again brother" He said as he grabbed my arm and blasted his brother with an invisible force out of the room and knocked him unconscious. He then picked me up and jumped out the window. I thought he was trying to kill me at the time until two large black wings burst out of his back and we flew off towards his fortress.

  
  


When we arrived back at his fortress I just had to ask him about his wings. "Um, Folken, why do you have wings?" I asked blushing. As he turned to me as he put his top back on. 

"Well, my mother was a descendant of Atlantis, and the Atlantians had wings."

"Oh, I see." I said still blushing. Wow! This is so cool! He's got wings ! And a nice body! I thought to myself. He walked me to my room where he kissed me again.


	5. Chapter 5:Friendships

  
  


Chapter 5: Friendships

  
  


The next few days, me and Folken grew to know each other. I totally forgot about wanting to go home. Gaea started to feel like home to me. There was something about Folken that made me feel calm. I don't know what it was but for some reason, I felt like I could really trust him. I've never had this feeling with anyone before. To compare this feeling with past loves, it was so much better.

  
  


"Ah, it's such a wonderful day!" I exclaimed as I opened my bedroom window. "What do you think?" I asked my handmaiden as I sat on the window sill. She smiled and said "It is a very lovely day mi-lady." She began to make my bed. "hey, you know, I don't think you've ever told me your name; What is it?" I asked her curiously. She looked a little shocked. "My name? . . . You want to know my name? But why?" 

"Well, I just don't feel comfortable having to call you a handmaiden."

"Oh, well . . ." I sat up and walked towards her. "Has no one ever asked you your name?" I questioned her. By her expression I could tell I was probably the first person to ever ask her, her name. "No one really cares what their handmaiden's name is"

"Well then, what is it?" I said with a smile. She smiled back and said "my name is . . ." it almost seemed as if she had forgotten it "Christal" 

"That's such a beautiful name." She looked up at me in surprise. "What? You think it's beautiful? No one's ever said that, they just think it's a name mi-lady"

"Don't call me that anymore" I asked her. She looked a little confused. "Call you what mi-lady?"

"Don't call me mi-lady, for now on just call me Mikaru okay," 

"But, Lord Folken has told me to call you that" I walked over to the vanity and looked into the mirror. 

"But I am telling you to call me Mikaru. So if anyone asks, I gave you permission to call me by my first name" Her smile grew as she left the room. Hm, it's too bad she's a handmaiden, she seems too pretty to have such a hard job. I feel sorry for her. 

I walked out of the room and into the courtyard. The wind gentle blew my hair and made it dance in the wind. The weather was just wonderful, it reminds me of a nice summer day on earth. Earth, my home, I've been so occupied with getting use to this world . . . I went and sat down on a bench and tried to not think about going home, it would only make me depressed. I could hear footsteps coming from behind me. Then a soft hand touched my shoulder. I turned to see who it was, and just my luck, it was Folken. "Oh, Folken, you startled me," I said with a giggle.

"I am very sorry," The softness in his voice made me lust for him. I just wanted to get down and dirty with him, but I don't know if he would want to. He sat down beside me "Do you miss your world?" he asked me. 

"Well, not as much as I use to, it's kinda nice to get away from the husle and busle of school. But, I do miss my parents a bit. Not as much as any other person in my shoes. They always expect me to be the perfect child, so it's nice to not have to live up to their exceptions." we both grew silent for a moment "but, when I'm with you, I feel calm, I feel as if I have nothing to worry about." 

What is this feeling that I have, for her? Folken thought. I know she looks a lot like Sora, but, there's something else about her that draws me to her. Could I be in love with her? I think I am. It's too bad that I'm only using her to destroy Gaea . . .

  
  


"Uh, Folken, what happened to your homeland?" I was still curious about what his brother had said that one night. 

"Well, about ten years ago, I was chosen to become king, but my brother was full of rage and he destroyed all of Fanelia and even killed our parents. He was a psychopath, I feared for my own life when he showed me our father's head . . ." how could he have done that? But he didn't look like the kind of person to go crazy I guess. Well no matter what, I'll make sure that Folken's plan succeeds. 

"Hey Folken, I was just wondering, how old are you?" He couldn't be older than twenty, I thought. 

"I'm twenty-three years old" Hm, that's only four years older than myself. I started think of my future with him, you know, getting married, having a family. That would be my paradise. 

Later that afternoon, he took me on a tour of his fortress, every room was huge! The library was probably the same size of my high school, and my high school is really big. The dinning room was probably the same size as my school's cafeteria. This place was gigantic. I defiantly didn't want to leave this place. I wanted to stay here with Folken, on Gaea.

  
  


Back on the Earth . . . 

"So there's still no sign of her?" a boy asked Minako. 

"It's been like a week! And she's still not home?! Oh no! What will we ever do?!" a girl cried. "Where was the last you saw her Naoko?" another boy asked. She looked at the boy and

said 

"Well the last time I saw her, she was on the soccer field taking to some guy . . ."

"What did he look like?" Minako begged. 

"I couldn't really tell, he was tall and was wearing a black cloak with a hood . . ." one of the girls standing with them suggested that may be he kidnapped her. Everyone was hoping that she wasn't kidnapped. They all hoped that she was okay. As Naoko was walking down the hall, a sophomore girl approached her. 

"Um, Miss Naoko," she said quietly. Naoko barely heard her but turned around to see who it was. 

"Oh, yes, can I help you?"

"Well, actually, I was hoping we could help each other." Naoko was confused. What is she talking about? "Well I heard that Mikaru disappeared and you were the last person to see her" Naoko got a little interested, probably because she had mentioned Mikaru and her disappearance. 

"Okay, go on" May be she knows where she is! Naoko thought hopefully. 

"Well, was she taking to a tall man wearing all black and he was also wearing a large black cloak with a hood?" Naoko's eyes widen, how could she know all that? 

"Y-y-yes, he was . . ." she stuttered. The girl smiled 

"I know where she is then!" Naoko almost cried. 

"Well then where is she?!" the girl's smile soon faded 

"you're not going to believe me, but, she's on Gaea . . ."

"Gaea??" Naoko had never heard of such a place. "Well where is this Gaea?" she hesitated to answer 

"In the sky . . ." Naoko seemed to get more interested 

"how do you know of this Gaea?" the girl was shocked, she was expecting Naoko to laugh at her. 

"Well because, last year a man wearing all black and was also wearing a black cloak with a hood brought me there. He was going to use me to destroy all of Gaea." she stopped speaking she realized something "but, he died . . ."

"What's your name? You look familiar to me" Naoko asked the girl. "I am Kunzaki Hitomi. I was on the track team last year and you were one of the trainers."

"Do you know how to get to this Gaea Hitomi?" Her eyes saddened. 

"If I knew how, I would be there right now."

"So I take it you don't know" she shock her head. The bell rang and both girls went in opposite directions down the hall way. Mikaru, I hope you find a way back here . . .

  
  


Days pasted and days turned into weeks. Mikaru almost forgot about her home. She had grown so accustomed to this world. She forgot about her family, her friends and classmates. 

  
  


One after noon while I was out in the courtyard admiring the scenery, Christal and I began to talk. "So, when did you become a handmaiden?" I asked. She just smiled 

"When I was about eight years old. It was after my mother's death,"

"Oh, I can't believe that, at such a young age." still smiling she said 

"well, that's what you get for being born into a poor family, you're usually a beggar, a servant, a slave, a butler or a handmaiden." how could she smile and say that? I wouldn't. Hm, she's very strong emotionally. I thought. Me and Christal grew to be good friends in the time I stayed at the fortress. She acted like an older sister to me, which felt great because I've never had an older sister. She would tech me of the Gaeain customs.

  
  


"So, how should we get the girl back Allen?" Millerna asked in concern. 

"We've all ready tried numerous attacks on the fortress, but they all ways seem ready for us." Gaddes implied. 

"Hm, I wonder, why hasn't he all ready used her to destroy Gaea?" Merle asked laying on a pile of hay. 

"He wont use her until the two moons aline." Van stated. 

"And when's that Lord Van?" Merle asked again. 

"In one week." Millerna sat up in her chair 

"So we only have a week to get her back!" she yelled. 

"Well on the day of the alinement, he has to take her to a shrine in the Shatal mountains." Van stated. 

"Hm, I see, so we should get to the shrine before he does then get the girl to sing for total peace." Allen suggested. 

"Well, I don't think she will believe you Allen." he turned to Millerna 

"He's probably made her believe that we are the enemy." brother, this time, I'll kill you and this time you wont live.


	6. Chapter 6:A Change In Plans

  
  


Chapter 6: A Change in Plans

  
  


Mikaru's and Folken's relationship grew even more as the days past. When ever they were together, they would exchange a kiss or two. For once, Folken had found someone he truly cared about. Folken rethought his intentions for put Gaea into complete darkness. He actually wanted to bring peace to all of Gaea. Perhaps I should really use her to bring peace to Gaea, I don't think I could bear to see her upset or hurt . . . these thoughts and many others like them ran through Folken's mind.

  
  


"What?!?!" Dilandau shouted. 

"We have worked too hard for this day!" he shouted again. 

"Lord Folken, but why do you want to bring peace to Gaea? I thought you hated this world so much?" Shester asked. 

"It's that damn women!" Jajuka yelled. 

"So what are you going to do huh? Are you going to abandon us and join the White Dragon Clan?" Dilandau demanded. 

"Well Dilandau, you can either fallow my orders or die." Dilandau looked at Folken with anger. He didn't want to loose his life and especially at the hands of Folken. 

  
  


I accidentally over heard their conversation. What? Folken was going to use me to destroy Gaea? And the White Dragon Clan wants to use me to bring peace to Gaea? I'm so confused. But Shester said that Folken wants to now use me to bring peace to Gaea. I'll have to ask him tomorrow. I quickly ran to my bedroom.

So Folken's brother Van was telling the truth after all. Folken really wanted to use me to destroy all of Gaea. But what about what he also said about Folken destroying their home land? I wonder if that's true also. I hope not, I don't what I would do if I found out that.

  
  


The next morning, Mikaru searched the entire fortress for Folken. It seemed like everywhere she went, he had just left. She finally found him in his study. Finally! I walked slowly over towards him. "Good Morning Folken!" I hugged him. 

"Good morning Mikaru" he said in return. How am I going to bring up the topic of him using me to destroy Gaea? 

"Um, Folken, uh, last night, I accidentally over heard you and the dragon slayers talking and I-" he put his fingers to my lips and said 

"We were going to use you to destroy Gaea but . . ." he walked over to the window and continued 

"After meeting you, something inside of me made me change my mind, I'm not sure what it is, but there's something about you that stops me from doing any harm to anyone." my heart began to flutter. I knew it! He really does love me!

This feeling that I have for Mikaru, could it be real love? Could it be the same love that I had for Sora? I think it is . . . 

"Folken, is it true that, and please be honest with me, did your brother really destroy your homeland?" Folken couldn't lie to her. The look in her eyes made him feel guilty. 

"No, he didn't destroy our homeland. I lied to you, my brother was chosen to be king and I was furious. To have my younger brother be picked king over me. So in anger, I killed my parents, and destroyed my homeland so neither of us could be king of Fanelia . . ."

"Fanelia? Was that your homeland?" I asked very shocked. 

"Yes, Fanelia was a very beautiful country, sometimes I wish I never destroyed it" I was very disappointed in Folken, but I was also proud of him. He was actually being honest. "You're probably angry at me"

"No I'm not Folken" he was very shocked. "I'm not mad at you because you were being honest. If you still lied and I had found out, then I would be mad at you." Folken was beginning to understand. "So, are you really going to use me to destroy Gaea?" I asked. He smiled with his gentile lips. 

"I would never let you get hurt"

"But, are you going to use me to destroy Gaea?"

"No, I want to bring peace, I want you" He held me then we ended up making out. He kissed me where no one had ever kissed me and I did the same.

  
  


"Did you here something?" Miguel asked Shester as they walked down the hallway. 

"Ya, it came from Lord Folken's study. Do you think we should check it out?" Miguel nodded and both boys ran down the long corridor till they reached the study. From behind the doors, they could hear more noises. Shester slowly opened the door and to both boys' surprise, Folken and Mikaru were all over each other. They quickly shut the door and left. They ran into Dilandau who was suspicious with their behaviour. 

"Miguel, Shester. Why are you in such a hurry?" He asked

"Well, uh, Lord Folken and Lady Mikaru are holding and kissing each other Lord Dilandau" Shester answered immediately. Dilandau smiled and walked towards Folken's study 

"uh, Lord Dilandau, I don't think Lord Folken would like it if you interrupted him" Miguel insisted. Dilandau still smiled and said. 

"Who said I was going to interrupt him? I'm just going to watch" the boys followed Dilandau to the study. When they arrived, to their surprise, they were gone.

"That was close." Mikaru said gasping for air. Folken smiled 

"yea" he said also said gasping for air. They were now in Folken's room. 

"Folken, I love you" I said as he undid my dress. 

"I love you too Mikaru" He said as I took off is top to reveal his strong and bold body. We then moved to the bed and there passion took complete control of our bodies.

  
  


The following morning I awoke dazed. "Uh, where am I?" I said with a yawn laying in a bed. I turned over and saw Folken sleeping beside me and when I lifted the covers off of me, I was butt naked. Oh my god! Don't tell me I did it with Folken?! Okay, just calm down and try to remember what you did yesterday . . . I remember being in Folken's Study where we made out, then . . . we went to his bedroom . . . my mom is going to kill me if she finds out! . . . hm, I must really love him and he must really love me . . . 

  
  


I soon fell back asleep. When I awoke again, Folken was gone. I quickly grabbed my clothes and got dressed. "Good Morning Lady Mikaru" came the cheerful voice of Christal. 

"Oh, I didn't know you were in here Christal."

"Did you sleep well?" she asked with a large grin across her face. 

"Yes, I did thank you." I said blushing. 

"You know, you're very lucky that Lord Folken really cares about you, you're probably the only one, well since Lady Sora, that Lord Folken would risk his life for" after hearing those words, I knew he had to truly loved me. 

"He would risk his life for me?" I said in shock. She smiled and nodded. 

"Ever since you showed up, Lord Folken had been acting differently."

"Differently?" I asked not knowing what she meant. 

"Yes, Lord Folken's usually a very cold hearted person, but it seems as if you have changed his heart Mikaru"

"Changed his heart . . . I never knew I ever had that impression on anyone before." knowing this, it gave me a warm feeling inside. "Well, how did he act before?" her smile left her face. 

"You really want to know?" when she asked, she sounded upset. I nodded my head. I really had to know how I changed him. She pulled out a hand mirror from a bag she was carrying and handed it to me. 

"What am I supposed to do with this?" I asked confused.

"Ask it to show you how Lord Folken was before you came to Gaea" she said so seriously. I looked at it and asked it how he was before I came here. The mirror showed me images of Folken destroying a country, killing numerous people and many other horrible scenes. I couldn't believe how cruel he use to be. "It hurts me to think about those days, but now that you're here, he's changed so much it makes me feel so much better." the look on her face and hearing those words, it made me feel so much better. 

"But can I ask you one thing"

"Sure Mikaru,"

"Was he really going to use me to bring total darkness to all of Gaea?"

"Yes he was, but I over heard him say to Lord Dilandau that he no longer wants to hurt anyone. Lord Dilandau wasn't very happy and threatened to kill Lord Folken. Well, I best be going." she smiled at me and left the room. I decided to go for a walk through the large and towering fortress. While I was walking, I came a cross Dilandau who seemed to be rather angry about something. 

"Dilandau, what's the matter? You seem a little angry" he looked up at me with those blood thirsty eyes. 

"It's none of your business" he spat.

"I don't think Folken would like it if he found out how you were speaking to me" I snarled at him. He immediately turned to face me and apologized. I knew he didn't mean it by his tone of voice. As I walked down one of the many long hall ways, someone or something grabbed me and pulled me into a dark room and covered my mouth. 

"Shhh . . . it's okay Mikaru" I recognized the voice. It was Folken 

"Folken! You scared me!" I yelled at him. "So, what did you do that for?" I demanded.

"I just wanted to be with you alone" he whispered into my ear in that certain way. 

"Oh, I see. . ." he then kissed me with his soft lips and caressed my body with his strong hands. We then pressed our bodies against each other's. In between our kisses, I asked him when will the eclipse occur? He told me it would be tomorrow late in the afternoon.


	7. Chapter 7:Judgement Day

  
  


Chapter 7: Judgement Day

  
  


"Lady Mikaru! Wake up!" I heard the yell of Christal. 

"Why?" I mumbled. 

"Lord Folken is waiting for you!" She yelled again. I sat up at the sound of Folken's name. 

"Huh? What about Folken?"

"Lord Folken is waiting for you to get ready to go to the Shatal Shrine!" I completely forgot about it! I quickly jumped out of bed and hurried to get dressed. Christal handed me the clothes I wore when I first came to Gaea. 

"Why are you giving these to me?"

"Lord Folken ordered me to."

"Oh, I see," I quickly got dressed and combed my hair. I then met Folken at the front of the fortress waiting by our carriage. 

"Are you ready Mikaru?" he asked. I nodded my head and smiled. We went into the carriage and headed to the Shatal shrine.

  
  


We arrived at the shrine at about noon. "So what do we do now Folken?"

"I'll show you where you must stand and sing during the eclipse." He lead inside the shrine and to a small round platform in the centre of the room. 

"How will I know if I am sing for Peace?"

"You'll have the feeling inside or you." I was confused by what he meant. 

"Exactly what do you mean by that?"

"You will decide that for yourself."

"So really, it's all up to me."

"Yes, I just hope you sing to bring Peace to Gaea." When he said that, I could see a look of hope in his eyes. I knew now, he really did want peace. He wanted to be cleansed of all the evil things he had ever done.

  
  


When it neared the time for the eclipse, the White Dragon Clan showed up. Folken's brother snuck into the shrine and grabbed my arms. "Please, listen to me." he begged. 

"Okay what is it?" I asked. He seemed a little shocked at my reaction. 

"Don't sing for the Black Dragon Clan. All they want to do is destroy Gaea!"

"I know, Folken told me the truth. He even told me the truth about his and your past." a look of shock and confusement came across his face. "I know Folken was the one who destroyed Fanelia, and he's changed. He no longer wants to hurt anyone. He truly wants peace. I'm singing to stop all fighting and all hatred on Gaea." looking into his eyes gave me the same warm feeling I looked into Folken's eyes. Allen, Millerna, and a cat like girl soon followed inside the shrine. Allen ran up to me and was getting ready to do what Van had just done. 

"Please-"

"Allen, it's all right. She's singing for peace" Van interrupted. Allen looked confused. 

"How can you be so sure?" He asked. 

"Ya, she could be lying Lord Van" came the voice of the cat girl. 

"Why, would I want to destroy this beautiful world??"

"She could be singing for the Black Dragon Clan and we all know what they want to do." the cat like girl snarled at me. 

"She does bring up a point." Allen stated. Millerna looked at Allen in a very serious way. Allen nodded at her and she and Allen ran to the outside. 

"Huh? What are they doing Van?" I asked. Van himself was a little confused. We ran to the outside of the shrine to see the White Dragon Clan fight the Black Dragon Clan. "Allen! STOP!" I yelled. I ran to him and slapped him across the face. "Allen! Why are you doing this?!?"

"It's to make sure that you don't sing for darkness." he said as he ran off to fight more of the Black Dragon Clan. I tried to find Folken but I couldn't see him anywhere. 

"Folken!" I yelled. Oh Folken, where are you. I went inside the shrine to avoid all the fighting. I then saw Christal standing by the round platform. 

"Lady Mikaru!" She yelled. "Hurry! The eclipse is about to begin!"

"But I can't find Folken! And I wont sing unless I know he's safe!" I yelled back at her. I saw Folken and Allen fighting each other as I looked through a window. "Folken!" I yelled. He looked at me and yelled 

"Mikaru!" he and Allen moved to the inside of the shrine. 

"Folken! Allen! Stop fight! There's no need to fight!" I yelled at both men. 

"You're right Mikaru," Folken said as he dropped his sword and began to walk towards me. Then Allen thrusted his sword into Folken's body. 

"NOOOO!!!" I ran to Folken. 

"Mi-kar-ru . . ." he stuttered. Tears rolled down my face. There was so much blood and it wouldn't stop bleeding. "Mi-kar-ru . . . I'm sorry . . ."he stuttered again. 

"No Folken, I wont let you leave me!" I cried. I held his hand against my face. I didn't want to lose him! He changed my life forever. He meant so much to me. I could feel his life leaving his body. 

"I . . . love you . . . Mi-kar-ru . . ."those were his last words. 

"Lady Mikaru, the eclipse has begun!" Yell Christal. I stood up and walked over to the platform and stood on it. For a moment I wanted to sing for total darkness, but I wanted to make Folken happy so I sang for peace. Once I finished a bright light came from the sky and ridded Gaea of all hatred. Then the same light came from the sky and hit me. I could feel my legs slowly lift from the ground. "Lady Mikaru!" Christal Yelled

"Good-bye Christal! I'll never forget you!" I yelled at her as my body was lifted up away from the ground. 

"Good-bye Mikaru!" She yelled back. Suddenly everything went dark. I couldn't see anything. When I woke up, I was laying on the school soccer field. "Was that all a dream?" I wondered. 

"Mikaru!" I stood up and turned around to see Naoko and another girl ran up to me. Naoko hugged me. "I'm so happy you're back!" she said crying. 

"So am I . . ."I said as I began to cry. 

"We missed you so much!" She said wiping away her tears. 

"Excuse me Miss Mikaru," said the girl who was with Naoko. 

"Who are you?" I asked her. 

"I'm Hitomi. But, please tell me, where did you go?" I smiled and even giggled. 

"You wont believe it but, I went to a strange world called Gaea where the Earth and the Moon hang in the sky."

"Did a man named Folken take you there?" She asked desperately. I was a little shocked. "Y-yes, how do you know him?" tears began to roll down my face.

"He took me there as well about a year ago. I hoped you avoided him, he's very dangerous." She said very seriously. More tears ran down my face. 

"What is it Mikaru??" Naoko asked very concerned.

"I fell in love with him . . ." I said quietly. 

"You what?!" The girl yelled. 

"Folken was a changed man! He loved me! And I loved him till the end!" I yelled. "Folken made me feel loved! He gave me something no one has ever given me!" I cried uncontrollably. Naoko and the girl walked me over to the bleachers and sat me down. 

"Mikaru, I understand you miss him, but why are you crying so hard?" the girl asked me. I wiped the tears from my face and told them that he died. 

"I hate Allen!" I shouted. "I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!"

"Did this Allen guy kill him?" Naoko asked. I nodded. 

"He seemed so nice to me."

"You mean Allen Schazar killed him?" the girl asked. "Wait a minute! Folken died when I was there. There's no way that he could have been alive."

"He told me that Sora used the last of her power to save him, so he didn't die . . ."


	8. Chapter 8:The Aftermath

  
  


Chapter 8: The Aftermath

  
  


The following day at school, all I could think about was Folken and Christal. They meant so much to me. "Oh my God! Look over there! Mikaru's back!" a girl shouted. Everyone asked me where I was for the past few weeks. I told them all the same answer, but they wouldn't believe me. But then again who would believe that I was taken to another world where the Earth and the Moon hang in the sky. The only people who actually believed me were Naoko and that girl who I found out was a sophomore named Hitomi.

  
  


"Hey Naoko, what's up with Mikaru?" a blond girl asked. 

"Yea, she hasn't been the same since she disappeared." another girl added. 

"Well, she really did go to Gaea and she fell in love with a man there who was then killed right in front of her." Naoko answered them. The girls were a little shocked.

  
  


"Hey Mikaru," came a male's voice from behind me. 

"Oh, Yaten, what do you want?"I asked with a smile.

"Are we still going out?" I looked at him and shook my head. 

"Do you really think I would want to go out with someone like you? All you want to do is pretend you love me, then try and get me in the sack. Well, unless you can prove you truly love me, don't get any ideas." I then turned away and walked down the hall way to my next class. I went and took a seat at the back of the classroom. 

"Oh my God, she's sitting at the back of the classroom with the freaks!" and girl said to Minako. 

"Well didn't you hear?" Minako asked the girl.

"Hear what?" She asked confused. 

"While she was away, she fell in love with this guy whole was then killed. Right in front of her. I really don't blame her for sitting back there." Minako said. The girl nodded in agreement. 

"All right, settle down class and take your seats please." The students did as their young teacher had said and greeted her with 

"Good morning Miss Tsukina". She smiled and continued 

"Good, now we have a new student in our class and his name is Tenohoa Taiki. He has transferred from Kyoto. Now I expect you to help him catch up." The teacher looked around the room for an empty seat and spotted one beside Mikaru. "Oh, you may take the seat beside the girl in the back Taiki." I was too busy thinking about Folken to look at the boy who all the girls were drooling over or even hear the teacher tell him to sit beside me. My head jolted up as the empty seat beside me was moved. I looked to see the new student and I thought I would have passed out. The new student look almost like Folken. He even had the same purple teardrop tattoo under his right eye. Once class was over, I asked Minako what his name was.

"Didn't you hear the teacher tell the entire class?" I looked away and replied 

"no" very quietly. 

"Oh my God Mikaru! His name is Tenohoa Taiki and he's from Kyoto."

"Oh . . ." I said as I watched him walk past me. 

"Hey, I know that look! You have a crush on him!" Minako yelled. 

"No! Well, it's just that, he just looks like Folken . . ." I told her as I stared at Taiki walking down the hall.

  
  


A/N: Once again, this chapter is short because it's a filler


	9. Chapter 9:The Reunion

Chapter 9: The Reunion

  
  


"Who looks like Folken?!?!" demanded Naoko. Minako looked at her and said 

"You know that new student Tenohoa Taiki, well Mikaru here say's he looks just like him."

"Whoa, Mikaru, you fell for a hot one!" A girl said. _Hmm, I wonder if that really is Folken,_ I thought, _that can't be! He died! I saw him die! But, when I was singing, I wished that I could stay with Folken forever . . . does this mean that he was brought back to life and brought to Earth? Hmm, I wonder . . ._

  
  


"Huh? Mikaru, what's wrong?" Naoko asked. 

"Uh, I'll see ya later k!" I ran off to Find Taiki. I had to ask him if he was Folken. _But would he know if he was or not? Wait he would if I wished that we could be together forever!_ I found him with a bunch of the other senior guys talking by the cafeteria. "Um, Taiki, can I speak to you alone?" the guys all got huge grins across there faces. 

"Whoa man, you're lucky!" one boy said

"Ya! Go get her!" the boys yelled remarks like these at him. Once we were outside, I took him to the soccer field and we sat down on the bleachers. 

"Um, Taiki, where are you really from?" I asked very nervously. He looked at me strangely and smiled. 

"Looks like you found me Mikaru." he said. 

"What?" he leaned over and kissed me. The kiss felt like the ones Folken gave me. "Folken, is that you?" I whispered. He smiled and answered yes. "But how?" I asked.

"It was you who brought me back to life. You wished that we could be together forever."

"I remember, but, I never thought it would come true. But now that it has, nothing else could make me happier. As long as I'm with you Folken, I'll be happy, forever"

"And as long as I'm with you, I too, will be happy forever." the two shared a kiss or two. Mikaru's and Taiki's friends watch the two make-out. 

"Whoa! Taiki totally scored with Mikaru!"

"Wow, she's soooo lucky!" a girl sighed. 

"Ya, and to think they just met today." a girl implied. 

"I don't think that's true" Naoko suggested. The other girls didn't understand what she meant. 

"Um, Naoko, what do you mean by that?" a girl asked. "Well, I think it's the same guy that she fell in love with."

"But, didn't that guy die Naoko?" a girl asked a little spooked out. Naoko smiled. 

"May be he didn't" she said with a smile.

  
  


Later that night I was on the phone with Minako and Naoko. I told them all about how Folken ended up on Earth. Naoko was the only one who understood out of her and Minako. "So, Mikaru, how far have you gone with this Taiki, er, I mean Folken guy?" Minako asked eagerly. 

"What exactly do you mean?" I asked. 

"Oh, come on Mikaru, you know what I mean. You know like first base, second base or third base?" She asked again. 

"Well, um, is there such thing as a home run?" I asked very embarrassed. They were completely shocked. 

"Oh my God Mikaru! Don't tell me you're not a virgin!" Naoko yelled into the phone and hurting my ear. 

"Okay then." I replied very quickly. 

"Mikaru! Well, well, well, I never thought you'd be the first to loose it." Minako said cheerfully. 

"Mikaru, please tell me you two used protection" Naoko asked very seriously. 

"Uh, I wish I could tell you that but, where he's from, there isn't such a thing as 'protection' "I said very embarrassed. 

"Mikaru! You should get yourself tested! You could be pregnant or or have an STD!" Naoko yelled even louder. "Please Mikaru, get yourself tested."she pleaded. She started to sound like my mother when she said that. 

"But how will I explain this to my parents?" I asked. There was a moment of silence. 

"Just tell them the truth Mikaru" Minako suggested. 

"I told them the truth about going to Gaea, and they didn't believe me! What makes you think they'll believe me when, or if, I tell them the truth about losing my virginity!" I yelled. 

"Just calm down Mikaru, I'll buy you a pregnancy test and I'll make an appointment with your doctor and since you're over the age of 18, he can't tell your parents so you wont have to tell them unless you are pregnant or have an STD okay." Naoko said in a calming tone. 

"Okay," I replied quietly. I was so scared that I could be pregnant or have an STD.

  
  


The following morning, Naoko, Minako and myself went to the pharmacy where we ran into Folken, I mean Taiki. "Uh Fo-, Taiki, what a surprise!" I said as I wrapped my arms around him. "What are you doing here?" I asked. 

"I'm shopping." he replied. _Oh, how stupid of me! Of course he's shopping!_ We got talking for a while, while Minako and Naoko looked at the different pregnancy tests.

"Hey, isn't that Mikaru, Yaten?" a boy asked. Yaten looked around 

"Where? Where?" he asked. 

"Over their by that talk guy" the boy replied. Yaten saw the two together and was furious. He then saw the two kiss which filled him with rage. 

"What does that guy got that I don't got?!?"Amano demanded.

"Hey Mikaru! We found a pregnancy test!" Minako yelled as she skipped down the aisle toward me and Folken. 

"Oh great, now let's go and do this okay." I sighed. We paid and left for Naoko's house.

"What? Mikaru's taking a pregnancy test?" Yaten asked very confused. 

"Hey, may be that guy got her in the sack" the boy suggested. 

"But Mikaru's only been back for a few days!" Yaten yelled.

  
  


Before I took the test, Folken, uh I mean Taiki gave me a promise ring. He promised that he would never leave me and if he did, he vowed that he would die. "Mikaru," he said "to leave you is to have me heart ripped out of my chest" I was happy that he said this, I now knew that he would never leave me. Once I took the test we had to wait 30 long minutes. 

"Naoko, is it positive or negative?"

  
  


A/N: HAHA!! I'm gonna leave you at a cliffhanger! Hehe! Sorry. Can you believe it! Mikaru MIGHT be pregnat with Folken's baby! Oh the suspense! Well, just one more chapter to go till it's over. But, I am working on a sequel which is really hard considering I've got the biggest writier's for it. So anyways, please r&r. And may be I might be able to get the last chapter up quicker.


	10. Chapter 10:A New Life

  
  


Chapter 10: A New Life

  
  


Naoko's face looked grim. "I'm sorry Mikaru, but it's positive . . ." I was devastated. I was only nineteen and I was pregnant! I began to weep and Folken put his arm around me kissed my cheek. I still couldn't believe it. The next morning I went to see my doctor. He tested me for STD's and nothing showed which made me really happy. Then I asked him to do a pregnancy test. He did so and the result was still positive. How was I going to explain this to my family? Folken had asked me of I wanted to go and live with him on Gaea. But to leave my friends behind would be too hard. He then told me that I could be with them when ever I wanted to. I agreed but how would I tell my parents I was moving out?

"You know, you could make up a phony acceptance letter to that art college in Canada that you applied to." Naoko suggested. 

"You know, that's a great idea Naoko! I'll just copy Maaya's acceptance letter."

"Whose Maaya?" Minako asked. I laughed. 

"Maaya was the best artist at our school and she got accepted to the art college in Canada. She also gave me a copy of it considering I had told her how much I wanted to go there! So we can scan it into the computer change the name and stuff and send it to my house." I was so happy that it might actually work. 

"Wait, did you actually apply for the college?" Naoko asked "cuz if you did, what will happen if your parents receive a letter saying you didn't get accepted or you really did get accepted?" 

"I never thought of that." I stopped to think. "I know! I'll call them up saying I would like to decline my application!" I yelled. So I did call them up and told them I didn't want to go to their college. The next day we mailed the phony letter to my house. My parents were thrilled and also upset because I had to leave by the end of the week. All week I packed my stuff up.

  
  


"Hey Folken, Will I almost drown again going to Gaea?" I asked him after I had all my stuff ready to go. He laughed and told me that was a test. He said this time it will be easier. I said my good byes and then we left. 

"I can't believe she's gone . . ." Naoko said trying not to cry. We arrived on Gaea without any trouble and we arrived inside the walls of the Folken's fortress. 

"Folken, don't they think you're dead?" I asked. He smiled. 

"After you left I was brought back to life and then I went after you." I took my stuff to my room and unpacked my things. 

"Wow Lady Mikaru, you have some strange things on the Mystic Moon" she couldn't do anything but admire all of my things. She picked up my cell phone and asked what it was for. 

"Oh, on the Mystic Moon, we use it to communicate with each other when we are separated." she just looked on in awe.

  
  


We soon made up a room for our unborn child and went over names to call it. We decided if it was a boy, he would be named after the sun God Helios. But if it was a girl, her name would be Selene after the Moon Goddess. The nine months past very quickly and soon it was time to give birth. I'll never forget the pain I went through, but it was worth it. We ended up having a health girl, so she was named Selene. We lived on Gaea together as a family and made occasional trips to the Mystic Moon and I guess you could say we lived Happily Ever After.

  
  


A/N: I'm sooooo sorry for the long wait!! I lost the disk with this story on it and I just found it! Well I hope you enjoyed it and there WILL be a sequel! I have one chapter written so far.


End file.
